Valentine Love
by FloriaCharms
Summary: [Pairing: HikaruAkari; One-shot: a Valentine's Day Special] Akari hopes to spend her Valentine's Day with Hikaru, only to receive a call from Mitani asking her out instead, who will she go out with eventually? Please read!


Disclaimer: Characters from Hikaru No Go are used without permission, but this is my own plot^^  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Heh, I just got this sudden idea to write this fanfict, hopes it turns out well after using one whole afternoon to complete it. I rush through it just for this season. Anyway Happy Valentine's Day!! ^^ Hope you guys will like this story.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The walk home seemed so long and tiring, even the setting sun was creating more trouble, with its bright light pouring down the town, creating an illusion of a warm environment. Akari walked home dreamily, being exhausted by the run from one class to another while accompanying her friends in giving out gifts at school. It was the eve of Valentine's Day; and her friends had already finished giving out presents, but she, unlike her friends, had not even give out anything at all.  
  
She continued her way slowly, thinking about the day in school. It was quite a dull day for her, despite the many activities going on in school. She had watched her friends exchanged presents with the boys of their dreams, remembering their happy faces. She knew that she was jealous of them, but it was not because she received nothing from any boy (in fact, she received quite many)... it was because none of them is from the person she hoped they were from.  
  
However, one of the gifts she received was given by someone who didn't reveal who he or she was. Akari was of course hoping that it was 'him' who had given that present, but thought otherwise when she became aware that not leaving a signature was quite uncourageous. She couldn't eliminate the idea that it was from one of her girl-friends as she know that aren't really good when it comes to memory especially writing their names down. Whichever way it was, she didn't think too much about it.  
  
For the rest of the journey home, Akari was in a total daze, except that when she found out that 'his' house is only few steps away from right where she was standing. And looking up at the room on the second floor, she sighed and carried on walking.  
  
When she had finally reached home, she make her way straight to her room and decided that she take a bath immediately, noticing the tons of homework she was given. 'Teachers nowadays are so mean, can't they let us have a break. Didn't they know that tomorrow's Valentine's day, and it isn't a long weekend afterall,' she thought drowsily as she picked up her towel and got herself clean clothes, then proceeded to the bathroom.  
  
**********  
  
After the bath, she felt so refreshed that she was back to her usual cheery self. After dinner, she started her assignments, and with her full concentration, she successfully completed them within hours' time. Looking up at the clock, she was surprised to see that it was still very early. Taking her notebook from her bag, she then checked what homework she had left out. As she went down the list, she was delighted to learn that she had finished all of them, until she came to the last: Valentine's gifts. She sighed. Peering under her table she saw what she had prepared earlier on in the week. She had decided to give out presents only on Valentine's Day itself, but she knows none of these is the most important one.  
  
She wondered if he even thought of giving her something, as she make her way downstairs to the kitchen, where she had previously kept all the chocolates and biscuits she had made by herself. Having taken all the things, she started upstairs just when the phone rang.  
  
"Akari, answer the phone, ok, dear?" her mother called from her bedroom.  
  
"Okay," she walked to the phone and answered it, "Hello, Fujisaki's residence."  
  
"Hello, is Akari in?" a voice she found somewhat familiar asked.  
  
"Yes, I'm speaking. By the way, who's this speaking?"  
  
"Oh, erm... I'm Mitani..." he paused for a while, whereas Akari---who was quite shocked that it was Mitani---was searching her mind for a reason why he, who hardly even phones her (to be exact, never had he phoned her), had suddenly done so. He continued," I was about to ask you whether you... erm, mind spending your valentine's day with me?"  
  
'This is too sudden, how am I supposed to answer?' She urged her brain for a quick and suitable reply but failed as she started stuttering, " I, er, I- I......I..." Listening to her making a fool of herself, she felt so embarrassed that she made up her mind to be quiet.  
  
Sensing that Akari don't know what to say, Mitani quickly added that, "you don't have to give me an answer immediately, I will call you tomorrow morning, you tell me about your decision then, alright?"  
  
Akari, feeling relieved that he said this, quickly replied, "Sure, I will give you an answer tomorrow."  
  
"Okay, see you then, bye and good night."  
  
"You too, " Akari quickly put down the phone.  
  
Just after she had put down the phone, she sighed again, 'this is not turning right at all...' She thought as she made her way upstairs again.  
  
**********  
  
Despite getting the call from Mitani, she is still determined upon getting the present ready for 'him' and delivering all the presents early tomorrow's morning. When she was done with the present, she smiled to herself and examined the gift again, making sure that everything is right.  
  
Feeling sudden weariness dawned on her; she put the little gift on the table and climbed onto her bed. Remembering Mitani's call, she sat in thoughts, considering whether or not should she go out with him. Other than Go club, she had practically nothing to do with him, she imagined the outing that could be coming, and came up with a conclusion that it's going to be an awkward situation.  
  
'Hikaru! Don't you ever think of me? I am going to give Mitani this chance if you are not going to do anything.' She thought angrily. She decided that she would just give everyone the presents early in the morning, then go out with Mitani. But deciding on this wasn't something she really wanted, deep down in her heart, she is still hoping that Hikaru will ask her out, and that they could spend the day together. She lay down on her soft bed, looking up at the white ceiling, her drooping eyelids finally held no longer.  
  
**********  
  
Hikaru paced up and down his room. It's valentine's day tomorrow and he know he should be spending this day with someone special, and that someone...is of course, Akari. His first thought had been her, was it because they have been together since childhood, or because he really likes her? 'Well, I guess both counts, furthermore, she likes me and I know it, guess I will just ask her out tomorrow, hope I'm not too late...' he thought while looking at the little present he is holding onto, the little gift he have...just for her......  
  
**********  
  
"Akari, wake up, you have a phone call." Mrs. Fujisaki voice sounded up the hall. Akari started stirring in her bed, then realising what her mother had just said, she became wide awake and rushed down the stairs. Thinking that the call's from Mitani, she thought of a good way to phrase her agreement to his outing before finally answering the phone.  
  
"Akari, wanna go out today?" Akari recognised the voice immediately, it was Hikaru...Hikaru!! Not believing her ears---thinking that she is dreaming--- she hesitated. Considering that this is quite possible, she asked in uncertainty, "Are you sure?"  
  
"Yep, today's valentine's, don't you want to go out with me?"  
  
"But how can you be so sure that I want to?" Akari rebut, blushing even when they're communicating through a phone.  
  
"Well, that's guaranteed, so, you wanna go out?"  
  
All of a sudden, Akari recalled Mitani's invitation, though she know she will feel sorry for Mitani if she agreed to go out with Hikaru, she know she must follow what her heart feels, what her mind thinks...  
  
"Sure. What time?"  
  
"Let's make it as early as possible, what about 11, three hours from now, I'm sure you can prepare."  
  
"I don't need so much time!" Akari retorted, "...anyway, see you at 11 then."  
  
"Okay, I will go over to your house, right then, bye."  
  
"Bye."  
  
Having just put down the phone, it rang again, 'must be Mitani this time, now what should I say?', she knows she have to face it no matter how, and answered the call. True enough, it was Mitani.  
  
"So...can you make it?" Mitani asked, Akari could hear from the tone of his voice that he was quite nervous, making her paused for sometime...  
  
Taking a deep breath, she started, "...I'm sorry, Mitani, I'm afraid I won't be going out with you..."  
  
There was silence on the other side of the line, making Akari feel very guilty.  
  
"It's okay, well...so...Happy Valentine's Day."  
  
"Same to you." she smiled, feeling relief as she puts down the phone.  
  
**********  
  
When Akari had finally prepared herself for the little date, she realised that her heart had been thumping hard on her chest since Hikaru's call. She knows that she is feeling elated about him asking her out, instead of the usual her trying to make them close again. She looked again into the mirror, determined to make the best of herself that day. Not wanting to wait any longer, she went out to pass time, rather than staying at home and idling. She started for her friends' houses, leaving the presents on their front doors. When she was done with this, she skipped back to her house, feeling that her sling bag had lighten quite much; feeling the little weight left in her bag, and smiling to herself.  
  
**********  
  
Just as she reached her gate, she noticed Hikaru---leaning on the fence--- she sneaked up quietly on him, edging nearer and... "Boo!!" both of them shouted at each other, but it turned out that it was Akari who was shocked. She had, a moment ago, thought she was finally going to have a chance of surprising Hikaru successfully. She was so amazed that he actually knew she was behind.  
  
"How did you-"  
  
"Never mind that," Hikaru interrupted. "Come on, we gotta hurry, or we might be late for the show!"  
  
He pulled her by her hand, all the way until they were at a cinema. Buying some popcorns and cokes, they got into the theatre. Akari soon recognised that they are going to watch a show she'd been wanting to for a long time. Being thankful of Hikaru's delicateness, she whispered softly to him, wishing that he could hear it, but not emphasising on it, "thank you, Hikaru."  
  
Hikaru heard it, but remained silent, only looking at her from the corner of his eyes.  
  
**********  
  
After the movie, they went for many other activities.  
  
Finally, as night neared, they strolled on home, taking their time, treasuring the moment they were spending together.  
  
"Hikaru, I've got something for you," Akari fumbled through her bag until she found the little package. "This is for you, Happy Valentine's Day." She handled over the present, wondering whether he will like it or not.  
  
"Thanks!" Hikaru exclaimed as he received the package. "Well, I've got two presents for you...Hmm, let's see, you will either choose 1 or 2 to receive first."  
  
"What's 1 and what's 2?" asked Akari, who was puzzling over this idea curious about what Hikaru is up to.  
  
"You don't have to know that right now," replied Hikaru, who by then was already grinning. "Just choose one will do."  
  
"Alright, then I'll take 2."  
  
She looked inquisitively at him, saw him take out a beautifully wrapped present. However, he did not give it to Akari immediately; instead he smiled at her, and bending over, he kissed her lightly on the cheek, whose face flushed crimson red right away. "Happy Valentine's Day, this is for you. Hope you'll like it."  
  
Akari---still blushing---, smiled, "Thank you! I know I will like it. ...You know, Mitani actually asked me out before you did, but... I rejected. I'm glad I made the right choice; a difficult one though; it's been a wonderful day, thanks Hikaru, for making me feel so happy today."  
  
"You too, Akari......there's something I've been longing to tell you, I know we barely keep in touch because I'm always busied by Go, but I hope there will always be friendship between you and me, and I hope it will grow stronger every day, every second...... but now I think it had changed..."  
  
On hearing this, Akari agreed sadly within her heart, lowering her head.  
  
Hikaru continued, "But I think it might've change, but not for something bad. Even if I can't keep it as a friendship, I know, I...I know I will always like you...Akari..."  
  
Akari, astonished by Hikaru's words, looked up straight into his eyes, "d- do you really meant it?"  
  
"Yeah, of course..."  
  
"Hikaru, I'm pleased to hear that, to be honest, I...I like you too, and I know you've known it for a long time, right?" Smiling brightly and shyly, she looked straight into his eyes.  
  
"Yeah, I know," he whispered as he stepped forward. Knowing that from this second onwards, their relation will not be the same anymore; knowing that from this day, they will understand each other more, the pair of them embraced, sharing a long sweet kiss......  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
How's it? Hopes to receive any comments—will be deeply appreciated. Thanks ^^ 


End file.
